choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Book 2 Complete) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 2 *Yes, love it! (Skips Choices 3-4) *No, I'd like to change it. Choice 3 ''' *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 '''Choice 4 *Beachy Beauty (��15) *Chic Updo (��15) *Long Layers *Curly Girl *Bright Bob Choice 5 *Like A Boss (��20) *Breezy Beautiful (��20) *Theatre Dramatic *Comfy And Casual *City Casual Choice 6 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Jessica." Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *And your last name? Default is "Clark." Choice 9 *Got it! *That's not right... Choice 10 *Yes. *No. Chapter One: Taking Off Choices Choice 1 *Excited! (No effect) *Tired. (No effect) Choice 2 *A chilling psychological thriller. (No effect) *A super smart rom com. (No effect) Choice 3 *Matt Rodriguez *Victoria Fontaine *Thomas Hunt *Teja Desai *Seth Levine Choice 4 *Buy this item! (�� 12) ( ) *No thanks The outfit is called "Vacay Vibes". Choice 5 *Live it up! (No effect) *Sleep. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's a classic! (No effect) *It changed my life as a kid. (No effect) *It turned me into a shipper for life! (No effect) Choice 7 *Explore the cove with Teja (Path A) *Play volleyball with Matt (Path B) *Take an ATV tour with Hunt (Path C) *Walk on the beach with Victoria (Path D) *Hang poolside with Seth (Path E) You only get to chose one person to hang out with. Choice 8 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) *A little creepy... (No effect) Choice 9 (Path A) *Stretching yourself a little thin. (No effect) *Taking Hollywood by storm! (No effect) Choice 8 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *Bump it across the net. (No effect) *Spike it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 (Path B) *That's perfect role for you. (No effect) *Do you want that? (No effect) Choice 8 (Path C) *That makes sense. (No effect) *I'm not totally following... (No effect) Choice 9 (Path C) *Stop feeling sorry for yourself. (No effect) *Take some time for yourself. (No effect) Choice 8 (Path D) *You know I'd make that cut. (No effect) *That stings. (No effect) Choice 9 (Path D) *You're perfect for this. (No effect) *She shouldn't get on your bad side. (No effect) Choice 8 (Path E) * A beer (No effect) * A frozen daiquiri (No effect) * Whiskey on the rocks (No effect) Choice 9 (Path E) *You're a natural performer! (No effect) *You deserve to step into the spotlight! (No effect) Choice 10 *Hang out with the rest of my friends! (�� 10) *Nap at the hotel. (No effect) After purchasing this diamond option you get to choose the rest of the characters one by one. Choice 11 *Didn't you wear sunscreen? (No effect) *Is everyone else okay? (No effect) Choice 12 *Of course I'm in! (�� 16) *I'm really tired. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Teja *Matt *Hunt *Victoria *Seth Diamond Choice 2 (Victoria) *Take this further. (Path A) *Dip a toe in the ocean. Diamond Choice 3 (Victoria) (Path A) *Continue this... somewhere more private. *Head back. " " Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) *Advance our studies. (Path A) *Head back to our friends. Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) (Path A) *Find somewhere private. (No effect) *Wait until we're back at the hotel. " " Choice 13 *Help Victoria (No effect) *Get my own jacket fastened. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries